


军装（四）

by Athena112345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena112345/pseuds/Athena112345
Kudos: 3





	军装（四）

军装(四)

蓝柚抿着嘴唇看着自己的扣子被一-道一道解开，莹白的胸口和分明的锁骨暴露在麟羽眼前。

麟羽似乎酒醒了，亦或是醉得太过，他认真地俯下头去舔吻蓝柚胸前柔嫩的皮肤。

蓝柚身上有着淡淡的药草香味和消毒水的味道，两者结合意外的好闻。麟羽贪婪地汲取蓝柚身上的香气，一双火热的嘴唇在蓝柚身上四处撩拨。

身上带着浓浓酒气的军装男人在另一个穿着白大褂的男人胸口种草莓，这画面想想就十分诡异。好在两个人长相不俗，倒少了几分违和。品尝不够蓝柚的美好，麟羽一只手覆上了蓝柚的腰带。而蓝柚眼神迷离，暴露在空气中的肌肤颤抖到颤栗，早已不知如何拒绝麟羽的索取。

屏风外面的两个人似乎一个想要更进一步，另一个有些害怕，两个人争执起来。一诺躲闪中撞翻了屏风。

徐怡然眼疾手快地开了灯。

八目相对的一瞬间，蓝柚脑袋里啪地一声，似乎有什么东西断掉了。

是徐少尉和一个新兵。少尉的脖子，上明晃晃的一个草莓。

好在他知道，徐必成少尉不是一个多事的人。断掉的理智才慢慢接起来。

“你们在干什么?”徐必成歪了歪脑袋，这个动作由少年军官做出来十分可爱，也十分俏皮。

麟羽酒壮怂人胆，用白大褂挡了挡蓝柚已吻痕遍布的身体:“蓝柚身体不舒服，我给他看病。”

自从两个人有了“肌肤之亲”后，麟羽更是来医务室如同进自己家后花园，一天能跑三趟。

蓝柚性子温吞，麟羽怎么欺负挑逗他也不急。而麟羽喜欢的就是他这一点。

现在，麟羽人前喜欢叫蓝柚"柚子哥”，而人后则是百无禁忌，诸如“宝贝”“宝宝""小柚子”“小家伙”“小东西”这类，甚至还叫了几次"小娘子”，俨然一副青楼常客的样子。

其实麟羽酒量极好，上次喝醉了也不过装装样子。他最想看看，蓝柚能为他做到什么地步。果然，那天晚上蓝柚冒着违纪的危险收留了醉酒的他。麟羽的心里便有了答案:蓝柚并不讨厌他的触碰。

两个人最常会面的地方就是医务室，麟羽喜欢把自己的小朋友抱到腿上，看小朋友小脸红红的样子。

蓝柚长手长脚，在同样高大的麟羽怀中倒也不憋屈，他轻轻低头便能吻住爱人的嘴唇，在麟羽的腿上软成一汪春水。

“对了，” 蓝柚在麟羽怀中窝着，突然想到了一个问题，“我跳舞这事儿，不是你说出去的把。”

麟羽正在玩着蓝柚好看的手指，头也不抬:“不是。”

“真不是?”

麟羽皱了皱眉，惩罚性地咬了小朋友的嘴唇:“你当我喜欢把你推到别人那里去?”

“以后你跳舞只能给我一个人看，穿裙子也只能给我一个人看。”

蓝柚又羞又恼，在麟羽头上敲了一下:“你当我喜欢穿裙子吗!两腿中间凉飕飕的。我那是迫不得已!”

麟羽赌气般将小朋友抱起来，轻轻放在床

上:“两腿之间凉飕飕的?今天有空再来体验一把?”

蓝柚惊呼一声，便被麟羽堵在口中。麟羽抬手熄灭了医务室的灯。

“小东西..小东西..麟羽低低叫着蓝柚，一只手按住了蓝柚想推开他的手，另一只手轻车熟路地解开了蓝柚的腰带。

“....唔…"蓝柚低声呜咽，一股陌生的情欲感向小腹涌去。

麟羽右手隔着薄薄的衣料按压了一下蓝柚已经有反应的地方，一张脸贴在蓝柚耳边道，“小东西，还挺敏感的。”

蓝柚面色已如红霞，声音仍是软软糯糯:“小心一会来病人.."

“来病人?”麟羽笑笑，“你先把我给治好吧.."

麟羽的手探进去，一只指节分明的大手握住了蓝柚。蓝柚身体一抖，将脸埋在麟羽颈窝。

麟羽闻得蓝柚身上药香迷人，只觉得自己也快要爆炸。

他轻轻褪下自己的裤子，又用手安抚了小蓝柚。

“不要害怕，”麟羽恶作剧般揉捏了蓝柚的臀肉，“我先给你放松一下。”

蓝柚听得出麟羽大概在借机报复自己那天看光了他的屁股，却也无可奈何。他只低头看了一眼麟羽的尺寸，害怕得吸了口气。

“别怕，” 麟羽拉过蓝柚的手，在自己已然兴奋的部位套弄了几下，然后吻了蓝柚。

蓝柚在麟羽温柔的吻中闭上眼睛，又在麟羽突然的进入中绷直了身体...

初尝人事之际，麟羽要了蓝柚一次又一次，仿佛不知疲倦一般。蓝柚细碎的呜咽声也悉数被麟羽吞进嘴里。

麟羽一边进攻着自己的爱人，一只手插入蓝柚的指缝，两只形状同样美好的手交错着，如同他们此时重叠的身体，动作时发出暧昧的水声。

终于，在蓝柚已不知攀登过几次高峰后，麟羽在蓝柚身体里一泄而出..

麟羽体弱多病这件事大概传遍了军营。

大家看到坚持训练的麟羽时，眼中就更带了一丝敬佩。

今天麟羽又来拿药了。每次拿药他都排在最后一个。

“班长，你要多注意休息。训练的时候不要太拼命了。"一个兵蛋蛋关心道。

“我看不止我要多休息，像我这样每天跑医务室，怕不是连累军医也得好好休息了。”麟羽调笑道。

蓝柚正在书桌前给别人写诊断，听到麟羽胡言乱语，一张小脸又红了起来。


End file.
